Error 000
Hello everyone is Samuel Canada and this is my third Creepypasta and I hope you enjoy it 1st October 2014 This was the date when I started playing Minecraft. I did not know that there was already Creepypasta of this game so I thought I had finally found a quiet game ... but I was wrong. While playing I was seeing tutorials of how to play when in the game I heard very high distortion and disturbing noises. I go to the Minecraft board and there's a 'Strange Entity' in front of me. He spoke to me in a chat saying: He disappeared for no reason and I could not understand what was happening. That day, however, I wanted to devote myself exclusively to playing and closing an eye, but during the night I began to think: 'Who was that and what he wanted from me? I HOPE ONLY THAT I DO NOT DO ANYTHING BAD '. My dear Samuel you were wrong: he ruined your life 6th April 2015 Time passed and I was also about to forget about that day, but when it appeared again, I remembered him. <000> Then you forgot about me ... well you will have terrible consequences. I WILL ALWAYS BE IN YOUR WORLDS, WHEREVER YOU GO, YOU WILL NOT HAVE ALSO WHEN I WILL KNOW WHERE YOU GO, BECAUSE THIS IS ALL MY! 000 left the game I began to remember him and understood that it was not a good sign. After a few hours I went back to play, intrigued by that entity but my house was not there: I had only the bed and above it, there was a sign, with written on it: 'THIS YOU DO NOT HAVE OWN DO STEVE'. I did not understand what was happening and why that entity had it with me. What had I done wrong? Or, what did Steve do wrong? ... This question, that day has not been answered I went to bed, lost in my thoughts thinking of it ... 'I have to understand who she is,' I thought, and soon after, I fell asleep. 7th April 2015 This time it was not so long, just one day because he really wanted to know who he was, so I decided to enter Minecraft, in that world. 15 minutes passed and he appeared again: <000> 'You must not look for me, YOU MUST ONLY FIND ME' 'Who are you?' I answered <000> 'This is a question, where you will not find an answer, but I can tell you what I want from YOU 'Please tell me' <000> 'Of course I'll tell you .... I LOOK FOR MY PLACE TO PROTAGONIST' 'What do you mean?' <000> 'When Notch created Minecraft he needed a protagonist, the main skin and he had two choices: Me and YOU, everyone said that I would be perfect, but Notch decided to choose you just because you are a human. After a long time, a contributor from Mojang decided to add me to the game to be the protagonist and you are the first to find me, and now and the moment of your end YOUTH because if you KILL nobody will have the proof that I exist " 'You want to kill me?' <000> 'Of course: PREPARED TO DEATH' I closed Minecraft immediately and turned off the computer: I was trembling with fear. I went to bed and I constantly said 'He does not exist' 8th April 2015 I woke up and strangely did not see my parents in the living room, what was going on? I went to the bathroom and finally found them ... but I was not happy at that moment: They had been hanging on the wall without heads and with all their organs out of the body falling to the ground. Above them, there was a writing of blood with written on it: 'YOU WILL BE THE NEXT' I was about to cry, but before I did it my computer suddenly turned on, and Minecraft was open. The name of the world was different. It was written 'PLAY'. I had no other choice. I opened the world and immediately there was him in front of me. <000> Did you understand that you are not joking with me? 'What you want from me?' <000> I WANT YOU DEAD 000 left the game The computer turned off. I turned around in real life and there was a man in front of me: he was full of blood with eyes drawn. I screamed and tried to escape from the window, but it was closed. The man spoke and said 'I HAVE SAID THAT YOU WERE NEAR THE NEXT' He hit me with great force and I fainted. I woke up in a cellar with him who was churning another man. 'HAVE YOU SEEN HOW I USE YOU?' I could not escape I was chained to the wall and slowly, he cut me pieces of meat until I no longer had a finger. The police came hearing my screams of pain and arrested 'the man'. They took me to a hospital asking if they could eliminate my memory. They hinted. They took forgetful thoughts and made me forget everything until the creation of the world. Everything was normal until, after 4 hours, I decided to act as a guinea pig on a chemistry experiment. I wanted to be different after what I went through and change my DNA too because I've always liked scientific things. Chemicals increased my brain memory by making me remember what had been erased. THE END... Category:Steve Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas